The present invention relates to a system for sending out a howler tone in a time-division electronic exchange.
In conventional time-division electronic exchanges, when it is desirable to send out a howler tone to a subscriber on a howler tone connection, it is necessary to disconnect the subscriber from the speech path, to send out a high-level-signal to the subscriber and to supervise its status; this calls for complex facilities and is very disadvantageous economically.